The Princess's Decision- One-Shot series
by thomlina
Summary: As the title says this will be a one-shot series centered around my story 'The Princess's Decision'. Most will be set in that year that I skipped over but some will be set before and after the end of the original. WILL NOT BE UPDATED REGULARLY. I do also accept prompts. Rated T for safety...might be raised up to M later on...
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a little one-shot series- not updated on a daily or weekly basis- centered around that year I skipped in my story 'The Princess's Decision' and the troubles Phineas and Isabella will have to face in their newly married life together. **

**If you have not read that story then please don't continue as you will have no idea what is going on. **

**I continue to own nothing. **

**And I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Separation**

"And you promise you'll write?"

"Yes of course I promise," he laughed. "It's only a three day trip back to Baljeet's country. I have some papers to sign and whatnot. **"**

"And why can't I come then?" Isabella asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Someone has to stay and be in charge you know. We are running an entire country now. We have responsibilities now. "

"Well the fact that you have to go away is kind of my fault." She muttered under her breath.

"Besides, Isa you'll have Candace here to keep you company." He pointed out.

"But she's so moody these days." She protested. "Besides she's no good at cuddling."

Phineas laughed. "Well I know that much but still, love I'll be back in three days." He kissed her cheek. Don't worry okay I'll be fine and so will you."

She snorted. "You do realize how boring those meetings are right? I have sat through a few of them and nearly fell asleep five minutes into it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Well the fact that I married a princess is the reason that I have to sit through those meetings."

She glared at him. "And if I didn't marry a kitchen boy then I wouldn't be having this argument!" She snapped.

"But I'm still worth it and I still have to go to those meetings no matter what you have to say about it."

She sighed. "I suppose arguing is pretty much pointless at the moment then. But still be safe, alright and don't forget to stay awake during those meetings. They can be boring but if you fall asleep then-"

He laughed." I know, I know will bring shame to our reputation. Couldn't have that now could we?"

"No, war is not good at the moment considering everything that's happened."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you in three days." He kissed her cheek gently before stepping away and boarding the carriage that would take him away.

Isabella sighed and waved after the carriage while it pulled away. She hated when he had to go away on all these meetings. This was not the first time he had to leave but just like that time she could always count on that he would be coming home. No matter the distance he would always come right back to her and that was something that she could count on.

So she watched the carriage drive away and smiled. He would be back in three days as promised and most likely with some exotic gift just for her. So she headed back up to the castle to talk to Candace. Even though she might just rant on and on about morning sickness to the extent that she decided that she never wanted children. Still she put that faith in him and did what he asked.

Phineas arrived at the southern kingdom when the sun was high in the sky. Shockingly the distance wasn't that far for the powerful horses. Phineas had no meetings for the first day so he requested that he be dropped off in the market place.

"…I don't need an escort. I'll be back to Kimono Koi in a few hours."

"Alright if you insist," Jeremy said." I'll go and inform the royal family about that."

"Thanks Jeremy," Phineas said when he dropped him off in the crowded market place.

The carriage pulled away leaving him behind. Phineas's eyes darted around the crowded shopping area hardly even noticing that he was the only person with lighter colored skin. He walked with the crowd peering into the stalls as he passed. People shouted out things in both his language and in that strange tongue that he was still learning.

"Necklaces for sale 'ere!"

"Scarves two for one price over here!"

"Fish fresh fish!

Phineas wandered over to the stall advertising scarves and inspected the wares. The scarves here clearly meant something else then back in his old kingdom. Here they were practically full pieces of clothing depending on what you would like them for. Phineas caught sight of one scarf in particular that he knew Isabella would love.

It was a deep pink with beads crisscrossing across the delicate fabric. There were brilliant stripes of different colors through the beads. It was long enough to be a full length dress. He knew Isabella would love it and since the summer months were coming soon…

"Miss, how much for the pink one." He asked in semi-fluent Indian.

The woman seemed to understand however and informed him of the price. He dug in his purse and presented the coins.

The woman took the coins biting each one to check it's worth. Before she decided that she trusted him and took down the scarf from the hanger towards the back of the stall. She folded it and handed it to him.

He thanked her with a small bow of the head. She responded in the same way before turning to her next customer. Phineas had to jump out of the way to not be run over. Still he smiled the entire way back to Kimono Koi. Isabella would just love it and that fact alone made it possible for him to sit through the boring meetings over the next two days. The idea, that he would get to see Isabella again. After sitting through all of them and the ride back home.

So he smiled and sat through the meetings and signed his name on all those documents. With the thought of seeing her again buried in his mind.

And she was absolutely delighted with that scarf but even more with the fact that her Phineas was back to her again. She wore the scarf proudly and always kept those little gifts close to her all those other times that they were separated. She could always count on him coming back however so she never worried about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**These two are very short so I decided to blend it into one chapter...I continue to own nothing and I hope you enjoy what I've written. **

* * *

**Water colors**

There came a time in which Phineas felt the need to get his portrait painted. He had seen all the regal looking paintings all along the hallways of the palace and found that he wanted to put something up there along with them. Just to say: I was here. To all those history hating kids a couple decades from now.

He would be dressed nicely and instead of looking off at something off the picture, he would be smiling. He thought that this would look- oh so nice and that people would remember him as being a really happy king.

Isabella laughed when he explained this to her.

He was very hurt and demanded to know why she found this so funny.

"Well, if you smile in a portrait then the painter will make it bigger to fit the entire campus and...there is the fact that you would get tired..."

"And this is an issue how?" He said, clearly not catching on.

She smirked. "You'll look like you're having _diarrhea_ issues."

He blinked. 'I will not!"

She sighed and turned a leaf in her book. "Just you see…once that portrait gets hung up. You will see that I was right."

He frowned and proceeded to stomp out of the room like a five year old princess throwing a tantrum [Isabella knows this since she was once that five year old and found this even more amusing because of that].

And three weeks later…she was right. After standing for three hours at a time Phineas's smile did change and was very realistically portrayed on the campus. He looked like he was holding in a-

"Fine," he said examining the portrait afterwards. "You were right."

"I always am," she quipped.

* * *

**Reincarnation **

New ideas come and they go as the people move on…but one kept appearing in their lives…for some odd reason. Perhaps fate? Phineas never did believe in such a thing but maybe…you never truly know now, do you?

It was actually Prince Baljeet who first brought it up.

"It means that the world or worlds are all connected, he said. Each soul would be reborn into another body over each lifetime. Meaning perhaps the phrase 'soul mates' could connect to that in the sense that they find each other in each lifetime…."

They hadn't really taken him seriously at the time.

At the time they had laughed and offered him more tea.

But now Isabella sat awake and wondered.

Was it even possible? She and Phineas could be connected on an even deeper level if it was. When they die would they meet again in some other worldly place? Would that mean that they had met many, many times before…well that would explain some things.

Sometimes she feels like she has seen this before or felt this before.

It made the theory highly believable in that sense.

She glanced to the side, to her sleeping husband and wondered again. If it were possible then clearly they would never be apart…that thought made her smile a bit. She would always be reborn and she would always have Phineas.

She didn't believe in it- per say- but she didn't mind the idea either.

So she snuggled into his arm and ceased her wonderings. She had all she needed right here.


End file.
